1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash processing system in which a tellers window at a counter and a cashier machine are connected together via carrier means in a money-handling organization such as a bank or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, remarkable developments in the field of office automation have enabled many and various types of work to be carried out automatically. In organizations where large amounts of cash are handled, e.g., banks, there is a strong trend toward the adoption of office automation to further enhance the reliability of the handling of cash. For this purpose, an automatic cash disbursing machine and an automatic depositing machine have been developed and are already in use in such organizations, to automatically carry out the work of handling the cash. In a bank, these automatic machines are installed at places separate from the ordinary wickets (tellers' windows), and are used exclusively for depositing or withdrawing cash from an account by using a cash card.
However, in the cash processing system of the prior art as mentioned above, since the control of the cash discrimination, cash counting, cash accommodation, and cash carriage from the tellers windows to a cash box or vice versa are sequential, if these operations are demanded from a plurality of tellers at the same time, they cannot be effected simultaneously. This results in the customers being kept waiting for long periods of time. Furthermore, when the cash box becomes full and must be exchanged for an empty one, the automatic cash receiving or disbursing system line must be temporarily stopped. In addition, when a clearance operation is required, according to the cash processing system of the prior art, such a clearance operation cannot be effected in parallel with the transactions for the receipt or disbursement of the cash. To overcome these problems, and to promote the automation of cash handling at the teller's windows, there has arisen a strong demand for an automatic cash processing system operating between the teller's windows and the cash box.